


Cycles

by Sasshii



Series: Katamoi Finally AU [3]
Category: AKB48, SKE48
Genre: Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 01:12:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1139676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasshii/pseuds/Sasshii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kumi would do anything to keep Yuria, even if it meant destroying those around her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cycles

Kimoto Kanon glanced around nervously, a crisp, white envelope clutched tightly between her shaking hands. She had been standing off to the side of the crowded cafeteria for some time now, trying to muster up all her courage. She looked over across the room to her goal, where Kizaki Yuria and Yagami Kumi sat next to each other. Kanon watched with bated breath as Kumi smiled at Yuria and said something that made Yuria erupt into laughter. She watched as Kumi wrapped her arm around Yuria’s waist and Yuria leaned her head on Kumi’s shoulder, a faint smile on her face With every second that ticked by, Kanon felt her jealousy rising, as with her courage.

The long haired girl took a deep breath in an attempt to calm her racing heart before walking towards the two girls. Kanon cleared her throat loudly, “Uh…” She started, her voice cracking slightly at the end. The two girls stopped their conversation and looked up curiously at the fidgeting girl in front of them. Kanon felt her palpitating heart stop under the gaze of her two seniors. “I-This is for you.” She stuttered, clenching her eyes shut and thrusting the envelope towards Kumi who hesitantly took it, eyebrows furrowed. Kanon, eyes still closed, turned and ran towards the exit.

Kumi stared at the retreating figure quizzically, before turning her attention towards the envelope. She turned it over and frowned upon seeing the receiver’s name written clearly in curly hiragana. “I never knew you knew Kanon.” Yuria questioned, looking at her friend peculiarly. “Is that a confession letter?”

“Uh yeah. I think so.” Kumi answered, swiftly stuffing the envelope into her bag before Yuria had any chance to examine it closer. “We’re in a club together.”

“Kuuchan’s been so popular lately.” Yuria pouted, puffing her cheeks out, “You’ve even got Kanon after you. Should I be jealous?”

Kumi chuckled, playfully placing both her hands on Yuria’s cheek, “Yuria will always be number one to me.”

Yuria flushed to a deep shade of red, “T-that’s not what I meant!” She yelled, lightly slapping Kumi’s arm who shrugged it off with a laugh.

______

Kanon bounced anxiously in her seat, it had been a couple of days since she delivered her letter of confession and was currently seated in the designated meeting place. She glanced at her watch, 10 minutes had passed since the designed time. Kanon sighed sadly, she honestly wasn’t expecting for the older girl to show up, but the blatant rejection still clutched at her chest.

“Kimoto Kanon.”

Kanon turned around in her seat, a slight smile of relief on her face that was instantly wiped off when she saw the owner of the voice. “A-ah, Kumi.” She paused, confusion written on her face, “Was something wrong?”

Kumi stayed silent, her gaze not leaving Kanon’s. “Actually, yes.” She said reaching into her blazer pocket and pulling out the envelope that Kanon had given to her earlier.

Kanon’s heart dropped at the sight of her letter clenched between Kumi’s fist, “O-oh, I’m so sorry, I meant to give that to-”

“Yuria,” Kumi cut the younger girl off, “I know.”

“Ah, I-I see…” Kanon trailed off, beginning to feel uncomfortable under Kumi’s hard stare. “Is there something I-I can help you with then?” She asked politely.

Kumi nodded and took a step towards Kanon “I’m here to tell you…” Kanon could feel her heart start to thump louder, “…to give up…” She swallowed nervously as Kumi’s figure neared hers, “…on Yuria…” The younger girl looked up at Kumi who towered above her. She bent down slightly, roughly gripping Kanon’s chin between her fingers, “She’s mine.” Kumi whispered possessively, her eyes boring into Kanon’s fear filled ones. “Understand?”

“Y-yes.” Kanon managed to choke out.

Kumi smiled and lightly patted Kanon’s face, “I’m glad we see eye to eye then.” She said in an overly sweet tone, standing back upright, she looked down at Kanon with mock pity, “I would’ve hated to destroy such a cute girl.”

______

“Kanon!” Yuria called, running to catch up to the younger girl. Kanon stopped and turned around slightly, catching a glimpse of Yuria a few paces behind her. Kanon’s eyes widened as she turned back around and debated if she should make a run for it or not. “Hey, wait.” Yuria said, grabbing her arm preventing her from making her escape.

Kanon reluctantly turned around, a nervous smile on her face, “S-sorry, were you calling for me?”

Yuria frowned, “Yeah, you turned around, I thought you heard me.”

“I-I guess I didn’t see you.” Kanon lied, eyes scanning the semi-abandoned hallway.

“I guess.” Yuria nodded slowly, frown still on her face, “Is everything okay? You seem…tense?”

Kanon stiffened upright, forcing a tight smile on her face, “Yeah! I’m fine!” She squeaked, voice rising a couple of decibels.

Yuria raised an eyebrow at the other girl’s odd behavior, but decided to not question it any further. “Anyways…How did it go with Kumi?”

Kanon stared at the older girl. Questions raced through her mind; Did Yuria know about her encounter with Kumi? Was she the one who put Kumi up to this? Kanon instantly shook those thoughts from her mind feeling bad for thinking so negatively about Yuria.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Yuria asked again, putting the back of her hand against Kanon’s forehead.

Kanon flinched at the touch, the heat rising to her face, “I’m sure!”

Yuria eyed Kanon but let her hand fall back to her side, “You still haven’t answered my question. How did it go with Kumi?” She repeated.

“I-I don’t know what you mean.”

“Kumi already told me, it’s okay to just say it.” Yuria coaxed, “You confessed to her, didn’t you?”

Kanon looked up at the older girl in shock. Is that what Kumi told her happened?

“You don’t have to hide it…Kumi is very likable. A lot of girls like her.” The older girl assured, taking note of the expression on Kanon’s face, “I’m actually really jealous that you like her…I-” Yuria stopped, her eyes shifting to look at the ground, “I…Can I tell you a secret?”

Kanon paled at the sudden question, but nodded slowly, eyes catching sight of a shadow down the hall. She knew what the older girl was going to say already before the words would even leave her mouth. Even though it would hurt to hear how Yuria felt about Kumi, she reasoned that if Kumi overheard it then she would leave Kanon alone.

“Promise you won’t tell anyone? Especially not Kumi…”

Kanon focused her attention back to Yuria and nodded again.

“A-actually…I-” Yuria took a deep breath and looked into Kanon’s eyes, “I’m jealous because, I want you to only look at me. I-I like you Kanon.”

“Y-Yuria.” Kanon stuttered, eyes wide, shocked at the confession. Yuria liked her, not Kumi, her. Her heart fluttered in joy at the thought. Yuria could be hers. “I-”

“It’s okay, you don’t have to tell me.” Yuria interrupted with a somber smile, “You like Kumi, I know.”

“That’s not-”

“Yuria! Kanon!” A loud voice interrupted the two. And as Kanon expected Kumi came running from down the hall, a cheerful smile on her face. She stopped next to Kanon, casually slinging an arm around the shorter girl’s shoulders. “Sorry, were you two in the middle of something?” Kumi asked, smile fading when she noticed the downcast look on Yuria’s face

“Not at all!” Yuria hurriedly said, wiping away at her face, “I-I should go home. I’ll see you tomorrow, Kumi.” Yuria grabbed her bag from off the floor and hastily made for the exit. Kanon felt her heart sink at Yuria’s retreating figure. She was so close, yet no matter how far Kanon reached she was still unattainable.

“See you tomorrow, Yuria!” Kumi called, her arm tightening around Kanon’s shoulder who winced at the forceful grip. “Come with me.” Kumi commanded, the previously animated tone in her voice turning flat.

Kumi dragged Kanon to the nearest bathroom and shoved the smaller girl into one of the empty showers, pulling the curtain shut behind her. “What did I tell you about Yuria?” Kumi growled, walking closer and closer towards Kanon until she was trapped between the shower wall and a furious Kumi.

“I-I.” Kanon sputtered, eye glancing around desperately for a means of escape.

“I told you to stay away from her, didn’t I?”

Kanon nodded frantically, back pressed up tightly against the wall. “I-It’s not what you think.”

Kumi let out a bitter laugh, looking into Kanon’s fear stricken eyes she smiled, “What a shame…” She started, placing a hand on the wall behind Kanon’s head and leaning in until there was only a few inches separating their faces. Kanon swallowed hard, heart thumping so loudly in her chest it made her ears ring. Kumi clicked her tongue in annoyance, “Just remember, you’re the one who made me do this.” She mummbled before closing the distance between their lips.

Kanon’s eyes widened at the sudden assault and lifted her arms up in an attempt to push Kumi’s body away from hers but to avail. Kumi paid no attention to Kanon’s efforts and deepened the kiss, forcing Kanon’s lips open with her tongue. Kanon continued to frantically push the older girl away until Kumi broke the kiss. She looked down at the panting girl, a frown on her face.

“I wonder what Yuria finds so good about you.” Kumi mused, trailing her finger down Kanon’s jaw line, making the other girl flinch away. Kumi smirked at the younger girl’s actions, “Is it your shyness?” She pondered lifting Kanon’s head up and leaning in to kiss and suck at her neck,. “Or maybe your innocence?” Kanon clenched her eyes shut at the feeling of Kumi’s warm mouth caressing her neck, and stifled the moan that threatened to escape her throat.

“S-stop.”

Kumi ignored Kanon’s plea and nipped at her ear, “We’ll have to change that then, won’t we?” She breathed, moving her hand to Kanon’s shirt, unbuttoning it slowly before ripping it from her body. Kanon inhaled sharply, feeling Kumi reach a hand up to roughly massage her fabric-clad breast, before reaching behind her and unclasping her bra, throwing it off somewhere to the side.

"K-Kumi." Kanon desperately tried to cover her arms over her chest and turn away, only for Kumi to roughly move her hands away. Kumi chuckled lightly, cupping one of her breasts in her hands, running her thumb across Kanon’s already erect nipple. Kanon unconsciously shuttered at the touch, clenching her fists tightly at her sides. "Please stop."

The older girl moved her hand lower, running her hand down Kanon’s stomach feeling the muscles tense up underneath her fingertips. “Do you really want me to stop?”

Kanon stayed silent, eye closed and breathing shallow. Did she? Kanon’s mind was yelling at her to scream yes and push the older girl away while she was off guard, but the uncomfortable heat that was pooling between her legs was telling her a different thing.

Kumi hummed softly, observing the younger girl’s state and smirked, dropping her hand back to her side, “Ah, I’m suddenly overcome with so much guilt. How awful of me to do this to innocent Kanon.” She laughed darkly and reached down to sling her bag around her shoulders, “I should go home beg for forgiveness right away.” Kumi glanced back at the girl one last time, a calculating smile on her face, before she turned and left the stall.

Kanon smacked her fists against the wall behind her, before sinking down onto the tiled floor. As much as it annoyed her to admit it, she wanted Kumi to come back and give her the pleasure she yearned for. Wiping away the tears of frustration that threatened to fall from her eyes, Kanon hastily redressed herself and made for the exit.


End file.
